Strithac the Archivist
Strithac the Archivist is a dragonkin of the Dactyl faction who spends the majority of his time observing the universe through scrying; recording the history of the current cycle in memory crystals, which are stored in his great archive. His duty is to maintain records on the dragonkin race through his archive, which is located underground, below one of the many ruins on the dead world of Kethsi. Played by Raltin Avarr. Biography Strithac's days started on the dragonkin homeworld before its destruction at the hands of the Elder gods, where he proudly served as a scholar and technician, which all changed by the cruel hand of fate when his world was brought to an end. He survived in the detritus of the abyss along with many others, and when the dragonkin sought out Jas for retribution or mercy, he was cursed along with the rest of his race. Thousands of years have passed since then, and he has had little hope for the lifting of the curse; and so has taken it upon himself to record his race's history as best he can so that they will not be fade from history should they pass into extinction. Over the centuries, he has made many attempts to create artificial progeny for the dragonkin, not taking a biological approach like some, instead favoring magic and technology, but has been met with no success. Recently he has taken an interest in the former Mahjarrat Ptolemos, wanting justice for the murder of Lashual, a former Dactyl dragonkin that Strithac knew, and is currently putting plans into motion on how to deal with those involved. Personality Strithac, like other Dactyl, is not one to leave home very much at all, and prefers to stay in the safety and solitude of his laboratories and hidden dwellings. He is melancholy at best, but is not one to dwell in self pitty, preferring to busy himself in recording history and tinkering with technology. He is quick to anger when disturbed, and does not easily let grudges go. He does not have much emotion besides anger, keeping his emotions dulled and maintaining an intellectual demeanor; being strait forward and bluntly to the point in conversation as is common for his race. Abilities Strithac could be devestating in combat as other dragonkin can be, having all the power and destructive abilities that is standard with his race, but as a Dactyl faction member he refrains from doing so; preferring to remain hidden and make his own advances in the fields of magic and science instead. He is a great thinker and technological genious, and has mixed many aspects of magic and science together in many of his experiments; his Archives are a prime example of this. He is not much of a genetic researcher, and for many of his biological creations he has enlisted the help of his associate, Karsith. While he is not much of a geneticist, he has skills in biology and anatomy, and is an admirable architect. Other Information *He maintains a hidden outpost underground in Morytania, which serves as a small study when he needs to observe Gielinor more closely, and this outpost is a small extension to his greater archive on Kethsi. **He maintains several outposts on other worlds. *He enjoys preforming dissections, and in rare cases he will preform vivisections (dissections in which the dissected are still alive). Trivia *The concept for this character has existed for quite a long time, but was withheld due to lack of lore. The recent lore has allowed the character strong foundations and was then brought into actual development, now serving a role as a new antagonist for Ptolemos. Related Links *Strithac/Notes of a Dactyl. A page containing much of his accumulated knowledge. Category:Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Dragonkin Category:Male Category:Cursed Category:Scholar Category:Mage Category:Diviner Category:Neutral Category:Antagonist